controled by his will
by Tsuki-Hogosha 'Moon Protector
Summary: : 'Kidnapped, like a damsel in distress. Bound, like a prisoner behind bars. Weak, like a new born child. Loved, like the peaceful nights of winter… wait loved? That aint right, but that's why it is taboo I guess.
1. Chapter 1

My newest story, after reading many of the pairing, a new and improved Itachi Sakura pairing! Sorry to all of you reading the original one. I had to cut back on the old ones, after months of not remembering the intended plot or ending it had to be deleted… very short first chapter. GET OVER IT!

I don't own Naruto or its characters. Plz R&R, requests accepted but may take time to start.

**Full summary: '**_Kidnapped, like a damsel in distress. Bound, like a prisoner behind bars. Weak, like a new born child. Loved, like the peaceful nights of winter… wait loved? That aint right, but that's why it is taboo I guess. The traitor and the loyal medic, so cheesy but bound to happen. Why me? Why now? And why isn't anybody doing anything?' the thoughts of Sakura Hurano during the day she was signed over to the enemy._

It is too damn early, it is raining, the coffee machine broke down, and I am not a morning person. Also today is Monday, just adding that to the list of why my mood sucks. I sit impatiently in a chair waiting for the "important meeting" to begin, I play with some of my pink locks to pass the time. 'Kakashi is late like usual.' I think, because he isn't here yet and I could be home resting. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whines, the rest of the Konoha rookie 9 ignored him. "Probably trying to stall this meeting, and hiding from miss pissy over there." Sai motioned over to me. "Shut up Sai, it is Monday and raining. You can't blame her for being pissy." Naruto defended me, like usual. "At least I don't punch you through buildings anymore." I glared at Sai.

Despite the glares and words, Sai is one of my best friends. After Sasuke left, Naruto and me took it the hardest. Sai came three days after the three year anniversary of Team 7's last mission, on that day I stay inside praying the best for my ex-teammate. Naruto is at a special training ground training till he falls unconscious, Kakashi-sensei finds him and takes him home. Even Kakashi is found at the memorial stone without his book. When Sai first really talked, I knew he was hurt to see us in pain as well, it was a born friendship.

He came to our birthdays, ANBU masking, and ate out with us. But what really got me was the first time he slapped me "He hurt you, Naruto, Kakashi, and this village. I know you will never stop caring for him as a teammate, but don't alienate yourself from the people here who care for YOU." I cried on his shoulder and then punched him into the wall, he knew the secret thank you behind it. How he helped Naruto I will never know, but I am glad he did. Kakashi seemed to be happy that we were back to being a team again. Slowly we all grew close, we have gotten so close we can instantly tell an imposter at first glance. "SAKURA! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" Tsunade's voice shouted in my ears.

"Gomen na Tsunade-shisho" I rubbed my ringing ear. "Now that you are all here, I have something very important to tell you all." The tone was giving me chills, something tells me that this is going to change something big. "As you all know Sound and Cloud is threatening war, with the possibility of rumors being true about them luring the Hidden Earth village to join them too, the council thinks it is best that we get as many allies as possible…" Tsunade looked at each and every one of us with a stern look, obviously whatever is said here doesn't leave this room. "Well come on baa-chan! What are you hiding?" Naruto's impatience was always one of his weaknesses. "…The council of elders has signed a treaty with sand-" "How is a treaty with Gaara bad!" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk. I slapped his head, the baka. "As I was saying we made a treaty with Sand and Akatsuki, as of now, all and any Akatsuki members seen are to be treated as allies." The emotions in the room altered from shock to pure rage, them of all people! "Shisho you can't be serious! They are criminals, they have been hunting Naruto for years, and they have killed countless numbers of our shinobi! How can an alliance help us?" I yelled in fear for my home and Naruto's safety.

She sighed, obviously not fond of the idea either, and turned to overlook the village. "That is all true, but we need the power to protect this village. We have come to make agreements on what is and isn't allowed. They will fight alongside of us till the war is over, they have agreed to not harm or kidnap Naruto during our time of amasses. Though in return…" she turned around with the most serious face I have ever seen "One of you is going to join the ranks of Akatsuki, temporarily, and provide help as they see fit. They are not to harm you or sexually harass you, the moment it dose you are to return immediately and someone will take your spot. Are we clear?" She looked at the clock, she slightly cussed under her breath. "Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru listen closely. You three are the most likely to be picked, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself." She warned, I looked at my friends. '_It can't be them. Poor Hinata would snap under the pressure, Naruto would start too many fights and die from lack of ramen, and Shika is just too darn lazy._" I thought, I weighed the thought of me being picked. My chances are not the best, I don't go on missions much anymore, and most of my time is at the hospital or keeping up my fighting style so I don't fall behind everyone again. The only thing I can offer is medical treatment, which I noted they don't have, and my inhuman strength.

"Since you are all ANBU now, you will be back here in exactly one hour in your uniform. Mask on, your profiles will not have a picture of you in it. They will be picking you only on your abilities and missions you have done, do not talk unless spoken too. Do not approach them, do not touch them, and most importantly don't disobey them. Once out of the village I have no control of how they act towards you." With the last warning she sent us home to get ready, I changed into the suit and armor in a flash. The porcelain cat mask rests at the side of my head, a purple line decorate the cheek bone on both sides and two dark blue slashes on the forehead. My pack was full, I had eaten, and took a short nap.

It was all too quick in my opinion, we all stood in a line much like earlier. A silent farewell and good luck, a tradition between ANBU members at odd times like this. Everyone had a tense aura, usually Naruto dose something to make us laugh by now. Even he is tense. Tsunade-shisho was saying something but I couldn't seem to pay attention, Neji and I were the first to notice the Akatsuki's approaching chakura signals. Only three, must not completely trust us yet. "Remember, obey their rules and don't do anything to mess up our treaty." Tsunade's last words to us. They seem to be the scariest. The last few minutes together were suffocating, wondering who will have to leave till the war is over. If push comes to shove, I hope I can sacrifice myself for Konoha's safety. (FORESHADOWING!)

CHAPTER 1 ENDING! Well? Anygood? Or am I just boasting? Or maybe both! Idk, just saying random shit again


	2. Chapter 2

WOOP WOOP CHAPTER 2 BABBY!

I don't own Naruto or its characters. Plz R&R, requests accepted but may take time to start.

**Full summary: '**_Kidnapped, like a damsel in distress. Bound, like a prisoner behind bars. Weak, like a new born child. Loved, like the peaceful nights of winter… wait loved? That aint right, but that's why it is taboo I guess. The traitor and the loyal medic, so cheesy but bound to happen. Why me? Why now? And why isn't anybody doing anything?' the thoughts of Sakura Hurano during the day she was signed over to the enemy._

Recap of chapter 1

The last few minutes together were suffocating, wondering who will have to leave till the war is over. If push comes to shove, I hope I can sacrifice myself for Konoha's safety. (FORESHADOWING!) 

The creak of the steps seemed loud in my ears, each creak made me stiffen slightly. Wither it is from fear or a sick anticipation of what's to come I'm not sure. The door swung open, a random ninja was bowing as low as possible. The fear was practically pouring out of the poor ninja, the three Akatsuki walked in like they owned the world. "Welcome to Konoha, I trust my shinobi were polite." Tsunade was obviously not comfortable, not a person a live could blame her. "As expected of Konoha's legendary manners." A cool voice smoothly spoke. I froze, the silkiness of his voice sounded so much like Sasuke's. 'Could this be Itachi?' I wondered, the few times a battle was brought up with the Uchiha in it I never really listened to his voice. It wasn't my main priority at the time, avoiding the Sharingan was the goal. "Take a seat if you would like." The uneasiness in my stomach made me want to hug myself. "That will not be needed; we are just to pick the newest member and leave." A more friendly almost mocking voice spoke; the largest member must be Kisame. I studied them closely, the third member seemed fixed on Hinata.

It was no rumor that Hinata's clan was thinking of disowning her; she came to me in tears. Whoever this member was, they seemed to do their research. "It is understandable; please choose your temporary new member, just as you asked, the best ANBU of this generation." Tsunade motioned towards us, Naruto stiffened up in rage. The third member held Hinata's mask, the bunny (Yeah I know real funny), turning it side to side. Slowly he/she was starting to take the mask off. My body moved on its own, the possessiveness over Hinata kicked in.

The slap was loud, everyone froze. "Hands to yourself _Akatsuki_. You are in _our village_, breaking simple rules doesn't work well with some of us." I spoke in pure venom. The member was quite for a minute as his/her hand fell back to their side. "Then follow _your own _rules Kunoichi." Hespoke with a promising punishment. 'All male members, I guess there isn't a female member after all.' I thought disappointedly. "CAT STAND DOWN! I gave you no orders to protect your fellow ANBU." Shisho was obviously mad, but her worry was obvious to me. "Gomen-a-sai, Hokage-sama… Akatsuki." I mumbled stepping back in line. "Her profile" he spoke with his hand out expecting it to magically appear in his hand. Tsunade gave him my profile, just brief sounds of approval came from the man. "Take a look, she might prove useful." He, who is this asshole (?), spoke again handing the file to his comrades. "Ah another medic in the line, interesting." The first member approved, the second member looked between me and Ino-pig. "Yeah, but this one has done more medical missions and perfect chakura control." Impressing three S-rank criminals is never good, but in this case it is a win-lose-win. Win: none of my friends are forced to go with them, Lose: _I _have to go, Win: Konoha will keep its promise and be protected.

"Hmm, we will see." The first stood in front of me, turning my head around in different angles. I growled at him, he seemed unfazed by the anger. "Go ahead Kunoichi, let's see your skills." He disappeared in a flash; I closed my eyes and kicked up left. His arm pushed it away and aimed a fist at me, I countered with a round house kick. A log appeared in his place, a tingle ran down my spine. I had to flip forward to miss the perfectly aimed kick; it was too close for my taste. Chakura built up slowly in my hands and legs to not alarm my "sparring partner" of the surprise. I dodged every attack thrown at me; the last kick was caught in my grip. I grinned behind the cat mask. With a simple flick of the wrist the member's back hit the wall hard. Only to poof into a log once again, shit! The fist barley grazed my cheek, and I smashed through a window. 'Shisho is going to skin me alive, that's the fourth time this month.' I thought as I softly landed on a nearby roof. A kunai wised past me taking some pink locks with it. "Shit." I swore reaching for one of my own, a cold blade rested on my neck. "Surrender little leaf." He spoke smoothly in my ear; I fought the shiver it gave me. "Only after I die." I said, defiant to the core. He chuckled, his body slightly shook behind me. I took the time to slip away from him and throw my kunai at him. It itched were the kunai barley nicked the skin across my neck. "Enough of this foolishness, back in my office now." Tsunade manifested in-between us. "Hai." I quickly answered and leapt back to the Hokage tower. The curiosity was potent in the air, from both the "allies" and my friends.

Both Tsunade and the Akatsuki were watching me out the corner of their eyes. "Anyway, while you two were playing your game we picked the new member." the third member said. All of us went rigid; Hinata seemed ready to run screaming. I wanted to give her a hug and tell everything is alright, that this is just a bad dream. Only it wasn't a dream, far from it, it is a nightmare that escaped our minds and became reality. It would have been better in my opinion if it just slapped us and left. Sadly, life is never in my favor. "Cat, you are our new member. Go collect anything you wish to bring with you, pack as light as possible." Mr. Asshole spoke; I grit my teeth and nod. Quietly I left the room, the door closed with a soft click behind me. I could feel the knob start to bend under my fingers, it was surprisingly calming. _So I guess I am going to rain maybe? Cold clothes and anything that can't be ruined by constant rain would be the best choice_. I had clothes in my pack already, so it comes down to saying bye to my parents and grabbing some personal things. My eyes started to burn already, the thought of mom waiting all night to see me home… it is too much to bear.

I always dreaded telling her about my missions, withier it is easy or hard. She would wait all night long to see me the moment I came home. Much like she did for dad, before he had to retire from his shinobi duties. He always understood the risks I took with certain missions, and never openly doubted my skill like many of enemies have done. At times he is like an Uchiha, saying as little as possible and boasting during dinner after I complete very complex missions like the AMBU I am. The only things that keep me from thinking we are related to the Uchiha are our odd hair color and the Hurano clan secret jutsu. That aside, Dad was just like any other Uchiha

He might not like this mission though, no sane father would.

Well, he is my dad…

I couldn't hold back the slight laughter. The picture my dad running around the village talking about how I was "invited" into Akatsuki, temporary of course, but still the fact **I **was picked by them instead of the others. Mom would be right next to him worried, and cursing the Akatsuki to hell if they tried anything or even thought of harming a hair on my head. It was quite a sight to see, I actually bummed into someone, I was that distracted by my thoughts. "Oh, sorry" I apologized half-heartedly. I continued to my house to retrieve my pack and grab a few more things. When all of a sudden a very big katana is lodged in a building next to my head, a bag securely tied to the handle; which is when I noticed the note. "_Take this bag and put __ all necessities that do not fit in your pack go in this bag._" I ripped the bag off and angrily slung it over one shoulder. The katana was slipped into the bag, seeming to mock me, with every step I took as it bumped onto my behind with the smallest movement.

People seemed to sense my bad mood and avoided me, having treated and cared for nearly every person in this village many times they picked up when to and not to talk to me. At my house though, mom seems to think when someone is pissed they just need a hug and dad thinks they are too emotional.

"**SAKURA HURANO! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU JOINING AKATSUKI?**" Mom and dad's voice shook the ground, someone snitched. Given the situation at hand, walking is stalling. Poofing to my house being the only option is never fun, mom yells about the smell in the house. Sadly, I poofed right in the middle of my living room to a bad mix of terror. Two pissed parents and three dangerous criminals sharing a couch, fuck! The hats gone now-at least they have manners around my parents- and my guesses were right. Itachi, Kisame, and I believe it is Dedara? Didara... Deidara! That's it; he was there when Gaara was killed. Thought from what I heard from Naruto and Team Gai he shouldn't have arms. Yet they are all sitting between my parents with a drink! "H-Hi mom, Dad." I nervously said rubbing the back of my damp head. 'Oh yeah it was raining outside…' I thought noticing the clothes I wore clung to me like a second skin, and here I thought they were tight before. "You sure are slow for an Anbu, maybe we should have picked the Hyuuga girl." Kisame said, not bothering to be a little polite in **MY **own house. Mom innocently wacked the back of his head with a broom, pretending she was cleaning. "Hey! Watch it bitch! That hurt!" he glared at my mom, she send him a glare that could kill-if only. "Kisame" Itachi coldly spoke; the fish man huffed and went back to the drink that smells like sake. "I apologize for my team mate's lack of proper manners, un." Deidara said tiredly. I nodded, dad seemed fixed on Itachi. Either said Uchiha didn't notice or was just ignoring it.

"I'm going to pack, no katanas this time." I trudged up the stairs to my room, finally dad's voice appeared. "Now you three listen here, if anything happens to my little blossom (Ugh how I hate being called that!) I will not hesitate to kill any of you." The tone of a man who has seen many things seeped into his voice "She is our only child and if we hear that she is mistreated in any way… it will not be pleasant in your case." Mom finished with a serious voice that she rarely uses. "As long as your child does as she is told and causes no problems she will be treated as a member, nothing less." Itachi spoke clearly, obviously not bothered by my parents tone. Quietly I sent a clone to pack my bags while I listened to the conversation down stairs. A shuffle of fabric came from down stairs, "Now listen closely, my daughter is Anbu yes but still a girl. If you try anything, or so much as even **think **you have a right of way to do as you please… All of Konoha will be on you in a second. She is Konoha's beloved medic, I expect her to be treated with the up most respect and dignity." Mom's words were almost cold. My clone passed me the bag and I walked back down stairs to a thick atmosphere, I could cut it with a kunai if I wanted to. "I'm ready, let's get this over with." My voice was confident, but I could feel the shake in my spine. "Oh dear be careful." My mom glomped me, dad was currently digging through the closet for something. "My little blossom, wear this!" dad chucked a *chastity belt at me; my face went secretly red behind my Anbu mask. "DAD! There is no way I am taking that! I am already packed, and that would only be a nuisance in battle." I glanced at it in horror; it was obvious Kisame was trying hard not to laugh his ass off.

Soon after convincing dad that nothing would happen and pushing the Akatsuki out of my house (literally, which felt great may I add) we were just about to leave the village when Ino and Sai run up. Ino was complaining about the outfits I packed, and rather boldly saying they weren't sexy enough. While Sai, the only sane one here it seems, gave me a scroll of his. "It works just like my paintings do; only they are for communication. Birds repeat words and cats (oh damn you humor) repeat writing. Good luck Ugly." I punched his arm and called him a name; we laughed and said a silent good bye.

The trip was terrible one we got to Lightning, the sky looked ready to engulf the world in water and make Kisame kind the leading species. We stopped at an inn with very unsanitary living arrangements, me and Deidara fought over the couch for an hour till he left to pee. I slept on the couch, Itachi toke the suddenly very clean bed, Deidara pulled a chair up to the table and used his cloak as a pillow-blanket thing, while Kisame took one of the blankets from the clean bed and leaned against the back of the couch with his giant sword next to him. The situation was almost funny to look at, but being surrounded by criminals on almost all sides is a little nerve racking. Itachi to my front and almost side, Deidara the other side, and Kisame at my back. None the less I had to sleep so I put myself under long enough for my body to relax.

~~~~ NEXT MORNING~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

My nick is stiff and the room is freezing was the first thing I noticed, then the unrecognized chakra signatures set me on edge. Slowly I sat up and found out why I am so stiff and cold, at some time at night I fell off the couch and Deidara found it later. I stood over him glaring daggers into him; he started to stir and looked up at me. He grumbled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. My face was squashed between the couch and the crook of Deidara's neck; I froze as my face went red. I hoped someone would wake up and help but I also hoped nobody would wake up and see me in such an embarrassing position. Slowly I untangled myself from Deidara and avoiding getting into another situation. There were slight sounds of protest and a few odd touches before I escaped.

Quickly I went to the bathroom and filled one of the cups with freezing water and made a b-line for Deidara. I noted Kisame was awake now and watching me with an understanding of the fun to come. Itachi was making tea for himself, obviously ignoring my childish antics. "Oh Deidara-kun~3" I whispered sweetly, the malice mixed in perfectly. He grumbled and turned to face the back of the couch, a twisted grin spread across my face. I flipped the cup right over his head making sure some went into his ear. Kisame laughing loudly the whole time, which I soon found myself laughing with him.

He leapt off the couch and fell face first in front of my feet, I was tempted to kick him; I really was but didn't just to be a little merciful. A part of me thought he didn't disserve it, but I am just that nice to people. "Ha ha she got ya good!" Kisame's voice boomed through the room, Deidara glared at him then me. "What the hell, un?" Deidara looked genuinely confused. I bent down just a little higher than his current level with the nicest face I could mutter "You took the couch from a lady, and you were punished for it." He looked shocked for a minute then glared again. "You fell off! It aint my fault?" he nearly yelled, I just blinked. "You should have been nice and help me back onto the couch!" I stomped on his head smashing it into the questionable carpet. His arms flailed "What kind of tea is that?" I asked Itachi a little awkwardly. "Blueberry" Itachi said quickly watching the blond idiot struggle under my foot. "He needs to breath at some time you know." Kisame nodded at the still blond.

Deidara laid unconscious on the ground as I went to go pour myself some blueberry tea. The warmth from the tea smoothly went down and I sighed contently. "Bitch" Deidara muttered walking past me, I tripped him. "Watch your tongue, call me a bitch again and I refuse to heal you." I glared at him; he glared back from the floor. He stood and headed towards the fridge, while I grabbed my bags and went to the well disserved shower. The door locked with a click and I wanted to slap myself. 'I am making enemies with allies, if Tsunade finds out she will kill me' I thought in horror.

The shower was perfect and what I needed, the steam consumed the mirror but I could still see my face…wait when did I lose my mask? Probably when I went to sleep or one of them took it. I looked through my bags but it wasn't there, where is it! I kicked the door and rushed to the couch and looked all around it. "What's up your ass?" Kisame asked, I just ignored him. Deidara ignored me and Itachi, I noticed, was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Where is my mask!" I demanded, they stopped and stared at me. It was quiet for a while until I started yelling "Seriously, this isn't funny. Where did my mask go, it isn't in my bags and not around here" I pointed at the couch "So where is it?" I put my hands on my hip and waited. Deidara and Kisame's face started to turn a reddish color like they were blushing. "Kunoichi" Itachi spoke up; I turned to him half heartedly. "Do you intend to seduce us into telling where your mask is?" he asked barley looking at me. … I looked at the slowly falling towel wrapped around me. "No it is not my intentions, but if it is necessary then so be it." I spoke confidently though I could fell a light blush form on my cheeks. "…Itachi placed it by the sink." Deidara cracked the sink? "Why?" I walked over to the sink, my mask sat there pain as day. "You set it on the table and I simply moved it out of the way." Itachi said before heading to the bathroom. "Hold on Uchiha, my clothes are in there." I walked in front of him quickly, he stood unbothered. I went in and closed the door, a minute later I was out and on the couch fixing my hair back to the Anbu style hair. '…That was interesting' I thought.

Woo! Chapter two, how was it?

*Chastity belt= it is what men use to use on their wife to make sure nobody would be with their wife, it was used long ago. Usually made of metal with a lock on it and the husband has the key.


	3. Chapter 3

I am posting yay ! Sorry for the wait.

I don't own shit:D

Chapter 3

We have been running for hours, and I am getting a nagging suspicion the Deidara is trying to throw imaginary kunais at me in his mind. I glance at him quickly to confirm he is in-fact glaring the hell out of my back. "If you have something to say blondie then say it." I keep my tone smooth, even if we are on the same side for now he might hurt me. There are rumors that the Akatsuki beat other members, and haven seen Deidara's destructive powers up close and personal, I hope the rumors are false. "I don't have anything to say to a LEAF ninja." he is dishing on Konoha! 'Oh he'll no!' I thought in range.

I spin on the tip of my toes and fly at him, pinning him by his neck. I hold a chakura scalpel at the underside of his chin, he held still. "You can call me what ever you want, teat me like shit to your hearts content, but don't you ever EVER use my village in vain. Or so help the gods I will show you the horrors known only to high ranking medical ninjas know and more. Got it, AKATSUKI?" I glared fiercely at him cutting him slightly with the scalpel to prove I'm not scared of him. "Then let me go,un." he grabs my wrist, the mouthed on his hands biting me in hopes of making me release. We glare each other down, it took Kisame to break us up. Deidara, as a punishment, had to say up near Itatchi and I near fish-face.

"You seem to have a thing for getting in trouble, pinky." Kisame smirked, watching Deidara fuming and his partner telling the blond to shut up. "When you have hair like mine you got to be able to kick ass, you should know fish-face." I laugh as he makes a face at the nickname. "Yeah I get ya, but don't call me fish-face." he said. "Well its either fish-face or blueberry, take your pick." I snickered, it isn't everyday a blue giant with a big ass sword gets called blueberry. "I'll take fish-face, so what are you going to call my partner? Ice-king?" Kisame spoke humorously, Itatchi noticing he had become part of the conversation started to listen to us ."Well his name is Itatchi, so I was just going to call him Weasel if he pisses me off." I declared it boldly. Both Kisame and Deidara stopped, looked at Itatchi, then burst into fits of laughter.

Itatchi gave me a look, an annoyed Uchiha look. "Don't give me that look Uchiha, I got enough of those from your ass of a little brother." i couldn't say his name, it made me sick but still hurt deep down. He froze "You were on his team, yes?" he didn't turn around, but his body language showed tiny hint of anger. So I hit a nerve, family. "Yes and i have to say you two are a lot a like in the facial expression department, except he went from ass- to smug." I noticed Kisame looking at Itatchi in a look I can't comprehend. "Kunochi, come with me." Itatchi started walking away. "I'm not a dog to order around." I shouted at him, how dare he treat me like an animal. I sat on the ground, arms crossed over my chest, and refused to move. "If you do not cooparate, I will bring you by force." His voice is deep, lined with a promise. Normally I would cooparate but he seems to push buttons that remind me of Sasuke, and it is already starting to piss me off. "I dare you." Kisame looked at me like I've just grown another head. "You shouldn't have said that." Kisame warned me.

The next second Itatchi was on me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me along with him. Damn he is strong, but I can be stronger. I start to walk with him then stomp on the ground. Shattering the Earth around me, forcing Itatchi to keep his distance momentarily. I close my eyes and listen to the world around me, thanking god Kakashi was so percestiant on teaching me to fight with my eyes closed just in case I ever fight Sasuke; or his brother. I side swiped right and hit his arm, he grabbed my leg preparing to throw me. I grinned as he threw me, I flipped spreading bits of my chakura into the air. Sensing the tree next to my feet I pushed off it with great strength, the groan of the tree standing tall refusing to be beaten. I used the spreaded chakura to find the Weasle and charged at him, only to dissaper in a cloud of petals.

The petals, holding more chakara, fell to the ground where I am hiding. Blocking my signal from above me, I opened my eyes to blink but was pulled out of the ground. "Try all you like, Kunochi, but you can't escape me." "Only for so long UCHIHA." I'm staring at him as his Sharingan spins in his eyes. "Do not make me hurt you." he didn't blink, weirdo. I blink but remain unfased. "I don't fear your blood line. It holds no effect on me" I smile evilly at him "so go ahead and try. With your already decaying eyesight." he glared at me fiercely, though made no physical move to hurt me. He pulled me into his Sharingan.

The world was black and red, shocking, and the clouds drifted backwards as if going back in time. "How" he was behind me. Unable to move. "This is my mind, you may make the world but I make the rules." I walked around, leaving him behind. I was In front of the Uchiha compound, blood splattered the ground and buildings. Ravens flew overhead calling to the dead, I walked down the streets when it began to change. "Being private huh? Fine, what did you want to ask me so badly?" I turn to see him behind me, slowly fighting against my mind's power over him. He was quiet, I let him go. "What was he like?" his face remained the same, but I could hear the honest curiosity. "Well to be frank he was a lone wolf, always trying to avoid any kind of bond. The only one he allowed was his rivalry with Naruto, and even then it was strained.

"He avoided girls like the plague even me, his own team mate who he treated like a pest. Though he had moments he seemed to care about us, but now. The last time I saw him... He aimed a Chidori covered blade at my heart and tried to kill Naruto. Saying we held him back, that we made him weak. He is obsessed with killing you." he didn't react violently, happily, sadly, but only said "Hn" . "Anything else?" I asked. When he didn't say anything I released myself from the jutsu. "Your ok?" Deidara seemed surprised. "Perfectly, I'm not Ambu for nothing." he looked at me with a bit of new respect. "We are leaving." Weasle called. I mockingly saluted "Okay Captin Weasel." he glared at me and lept off with Kisame in toll. I jumped along with Deidara and surprisingly got along with him.

I found that Deidara hates Itatchi, so by being able to piss of said Uchiha and break his jutsu I became an acquaintance of sorts. Kisame seemed nervous about something, but kept up his normal attitude. The journey wasn't bad the rest of the day, until it got dark and we weren't anywhere close to a hotel. Itatchi made the fire, Kisame got the fish from a nearby river about a mile away, Deidara set traps, and I was the one to cook. Since apparently nobody else can, men can be so useless when it comes to a women's work.

After we ate I set myself a spot on a tree branch and looked up at the night sky. It reminded me of the many missions alone, the stars being my guide and companion. Before long Kisame and Diedara were asleep and Itatchi looked to be meditating. I dropped down with my bag and walked to where I thought to rive is. I grabbed the Kunai that flew at my head. "Where do you think you are going?" Itatchi's voice called out. "To bathe, females in general like to be clean." I keep walking, hearing him follow. He still doesn't trust me just yet. I stand at the edge of the river awkwardly. "The longer you stand and stair Weasel the longer it will take for me to bathe." I sigh knowing he might not go, so I pull up all my courage and start to undress. I step into the ice cold river with a bottle of shampoo.

One awkward bath later I send out my chakura to see if he is still there, yep still there. "Seriously Uchiha, I'm not leaving this river till you leave. And it will not be good if the medic get sick because you decided to 'guard' me or whatever your doing." I feel the first stage of a cold about ready to start when he comes to the edge of the river, lucky I'm shoulder deep in the river. "It is nothing I haven't seen before." "Well I like not showing my naked body to people if I don't have to, if your not going to leave at least turn around?" I ask, he turns his head. I'll take it, so carefully I walk back to my bag and dress. "I'm decent." I feel like I'm talking to a child sometimes.

"Your aware of what your getting into correct?" he walked next to me. "I will be working as your guy's medic and when needed I will partake in missions. Otherwise I am free to explore the village and will be rooming with one of you." I recite from the mission scroll. "Correct, you will also be trained by each of us. You will also be healing my eyes when I see fit." he's said pointedly, oh joy I get to be his little caretaker. "Yeah yeah but don't get the impression that I am going to cater you or anyone else just because I'm your guys new nurse. With that said, I need to look at your eyes soon to see how long it should take. It would be best at the next inn we stop at for safety reasons." I sigh remembering how Kakashi acted after I headed his eyes.

There is a side-effect for everything, chakura messes with emotions on the person receiving the chakura while the person giving remains unaffected but could develop an awareness of the receiver. It can make the nicest person a stalker, the cruelest into a gentleman, and in Kakashi's case... Well clingy like a lovesick puppy. He would follow me everywhere and always try to keep physical contact. Like when he decided I was a pillow and put his head in my lap so I would play with his hair. It only lasted three days since his one eye wasn't to badly damaged, so when I start on Itatchi what ever effect he gets will last longer. Which brings on the question what kind of an effect will he have or will he even have one.

"You have performed the procedure on The Copy Cat ninja?"

"yes, with no problems."

"How bad was the damage.?"

"Colors were dull and everything was blurry or unrecognizable. If my thought is correct you should be almost clinically blind, am I wrong?"

"..."

"Fine Uchiha be difficult but as the medical professional I must know the amount of damage to your eyes brought on by your bloodline. If I go in with no knowledge it could cause problems for you in future. Because you will keep using the Sharingan until you don't need it anymore, that will eventually undo all the work I would have done to fix your sight. If I don't put enough chakura towards your eyes or too much it could cause you to go permanently blind. Either way, I don't care so go ahead and be difficult for all I care." I start walking faster not wanting to hear what he might say, I'm tried and still ticked about the river thing.

"Kunochi-" "I have a name." I snip at him. "- Hn. Hurano, you shall examine my eyes tonight." he spoke. It wasnt a suggestion but an order. "Fine, go get comfy." I said quickly as we reached the camp of sorts. I set my bag down, pulling out a cloth and the water bottle. Itatchi lies on his back with his hands linked on hid chest, his eyes are closed and his breathing sounds off just barley. "Do you have any problems breathing?" I ask dampening the the cloth and setting it over his eyes. "No." his voice stays the same and his breath changes. I leave it alone for now. "I am setting this cloth on your eyes to keep them moist and to lessen the amount of discomfort your about to feel. Now don't freak out on me, but I am going to have to shut down your vision for a few minutes at a time." I sit on my knees behind him, placing my hands on his temples.

I start to let my chakura flow into his eyes. "If you start to feel anything tell me, and I mean anything. Pain, tingling, lightheaded, sick, ect. it will help me find the main issue in your eyes." I hit a blocked chakura path. "tingles" he said as I start removing the blockage. Good, that means I am on the right path. "I am going to momentarly shut down your vision. Don't move." he froze, she concentrated on how the chakura flowed slower and even stopped at points. "Must you hum as you work?" she momentarly looked at him, knowing he can't see her. "It is a habit, I usually hum for the younger children when I heal them. It distracts and calms them while I work. Is it bothering you?" he doesn't reply. "Can you activate your Mongeku-sharingan? Good, now the normal Sharingan. Now deactivate it." he complies.

Amazing, the amount of chakura going in is almost the same during both stages of the Sharingan but barley any can enter when he doesn't have it activated. Kakashi's eye did double the work pushing chakura through during activation. It must be because Kakashi isn't an Uchiha, so to push in a different chakura and blood must be quiet the process. Though a similarity in both of them is that chakura builds up in the points on the channels thus blocking the path and slowly enduring problems. This process rapidly increases when the Mongeku-sharingan is activated. "I am returning your vision." I start pulling bits of my chakura out at a time, and also unblocking a few points on the way. "It's amazing you could see anything even slightly Uchiha. You were mere inches from being clinically blind." I remove my hands and the cloth. "Open your eyes slowly, aim away from the fire." I ring out the water and heat out the rest.

"How long will it take to heal my eyes?" Itatchi sat with his back to a tree. I plop down a few feet, 5 to be exact, away sitting just right to block some of the light from the fire. I take a deep breah "Your eyes will never stay permanently healed, I can return them back to how they where before the damage started and maintain them till the war ends. After that your on your own." I watch to see how he would react, nothing. He just looked at me then closed his eyes. I got up and went back to my earlier branch, I started to fall asleep. "We will reach our destination tomorrow. You will start treatment." I just barley realized it was Itatchi telling me before I fell asleep.

-morning-

The branch felt as if it was moving at a very fast pace, that or the wind was blowing like hell. I smelled the forest and the ocean at one time, its an odd mix but didn't set off any alarms in my head. Though an abnormal grogginess did. "Damn she is a heavy sleep." Kisame's voice seemed close. "She isn't asleep, she is waking up un." Deidara sounded kinda far. "Yo pinky wake up already." I groaned and turned into a warm mass. It was nice, I didn't want to move. "If you want a teddy bear you should ask first." Kisame was laughing loudly, the warmth shook. I finally open my eyes to find myself in Kisame's arm being carried bridal style. "Why didn't you just wake me up earlier?" I looked up at the giant, blue fish-man. "Itatchi said to let you rest un." I bent my head back to see the blond leisurely jumping next to Kisame.

Normally, when my brain isn't all groggy, I would care about the fact I am being carried by the Akastuki to their headquarters and would try to memorize the surroundings but I can't find the 'memorize this' button. In curiosity I check myself, and wouldn't you know it I have been drugged. "Next time you decide to drug me, please don't. It affects my chakura control until the drug has been completely removed." I lean back into Kisame's broad chest, enjoying the warmth. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Kisame, un." Deidara jokingly said. Ah hell I'll play along, I wrap my arms around Kisame's neck "Yep, and I plan to jump him when you all aren't looking." I chuckled at Deidara's face. "Is that a promise?" Kisame wiggled his eyebrows at me with a goofy grin. I burst out laughing at the sight.

As I started to wake up more and flush the drug out of my head I realize these guys aren't the monsters like I thought they were. Kisame is a joking and fun person to be around, but can be serious and scary when needed. Deidara is artistic and generally a good person but has a temper that rivals my own. Itatchi is still calculating and collected but I noticed he has his darker and lighter faces almost, it is hard to explain but somethings just seem lighter when he likes the conversation and darker when he doesn't or when he goes somewhere in his thoughts. From how these three act, the members are like a family of sorts. Much like her and the current Team 7, only not that strong.

"What ya thinking of pinky?" Kisame asked, I blinked and looked back at him. " I'm realizing you guys are nothing like what I thought you would be of how I've been told you are." my voice was sober. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Deidara asked. "I'm not sure yet." I start to shift slightly in Kisame's grip. I think my legs are starting to fall asleep. "Itatchi" Kisame tensed up, Itatchi nodded and stopped a few hundred feet away from us. "What-" "Your friends have come to visit." Deidara said as he stood next to Kisame. I started to pick up Naruto's chakura signature. I quickly turn to my side. "I am still sleeping, I fell from chakura exhaustion last night while healing Uchiha's eyes." I spoke quickly and evened out my breathing to appear in deep sleep. "Sakura-chan! What happened to Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was loud like usual, no fear of talking to the people that have been hunting him for years.

"Quiet, she is still sleeping un." Deidara spoke first. "I can see tha-" Naruto stopped talking. "What happened?" Kakashi's voice was gentler, thinking I am in fact sleeping. "She fainted after starting Itatchi's treatment. She has been sleeping for about six hours now." Kisame started. "We figured she would like to regain some energy before she met everyone else. Hell I need energy to talk to half of them, un." I could feel Deidara's eyes on me as he spoke. "Alright, tell her we say hi when she wakes up." Sai's voice was monotoned, his 'around strangers' voice. I wonder why they are here? Apparently Kisame has the same question. "We are currently on a mission, but when we picked up Sakura's chakura signature we decided to see her." Sai spoke, probably keeping Naruto quiet. "...Good luck, un." it was obviously forced but Deidara was trying to be nice. "Thanks, take good care of her. If anything happens to our blossom (oh yay more flower references) you will be sorry." Kakashi warned them, his tone taking a venom. "Kisame, Deidara. We are going." Itatchi's voice held power.

Then they were gone, I opened my eyes. "They really care about you,un." Deidara said, no tone with it really. "Since Sasuke left we have gotten really close, they have saved my ass more times than I'd like to admit. I am still the weak link though." I whispered the last part to myself, but being as close as they were they heard it. "If it counts for anything, you can say you were part of the Akatsuki. Not many people can say that." Kisame put in trying to lighten to the mood. "Yeah, and I can be the only one to say I called Itatchi Uchiha 'Weasle' and lived to tell the tale." I smiled, thinking how Naruto would laugh his ass off and Sai's surprised face next to Kakashi's raised eyebrows not hidden by the orange book.

"Well lets get out of here, Pinky here has a promise to keep." Kisame laughed loudly. We were there sooner than I expected, making me wander how long I was out. I stood at the front door of the Akatsuki's hideout, which is really just a jumble of buildings in an enclosed space. "Welcome home, un." Deidara gave me a quick pat on the head then walked off into the big, main building.


End file.
